You're an Angel From Up Above
by Couphie
Summary: Everyday, Kris stares at Tao. Whether it's at lunch or in class, Kris never takes his eyes off of the black-haired beauty before him. Some may call it creepy or an obsession. Kris would agree with most. But he just can't help it. He's fallen in love with an angel from up above. Kristao/Taoris. Sho-ai/BxB. Oneshoot—Complete. [This is TRANSFIC. Read the DISCLAIMER & CREDIT inside].


**You're an Angel From Up Above**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Original Storyline Written by ****daybreakdays**** (the author from AsianFanfics)**

**Indo Trans by Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters and ****this story isn't mine****!**

**Main pair : Kristao**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai or BL, Typos (maybe), Implicit words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is TransFic and I've ask the permission from the author to post it here. So, this is not a plagiarize 'kay? :)**

**Here's the link if you want to read the original story :**

**wwwdotasianfanficsdotcom/story/view/658260/you-re-an-angel-from-up-above-exo-tao-kris-taoris  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : "Fall" sung by Justin Bieber**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ I Will Catch You If You Fall ]**

* * *

Setiap hari, Kris selalu menatap Tao.

Entah saat makan siang ataupun di kelas, Kris tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok indah dengan rambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa mungkin menyebutnya menyeramkan atau terobsesi. Kris akan setuju dengan sebagian besar dari mereka. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

Dia jatuh cinta pada malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

Sekarang, Tao menertawakan lelucon yang baru Jongdae katakan. Sekarang, Kris tengah menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang begitu memuja. Sekarang, Kris jatuh cinta begitu dalamnya hingga terasa sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali karena Kris mencintai pemuda yang tak mungkin dapat ia raih. Zitao adalah 'Anak Emas' di sekolah, alasan yang membuat semua orang di sekitarnya tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris bersumpah jika Zitao memiliki galaksi di matanya dan senyuman yang membuatnya pantas disebut 'Emas'.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya akan dicintai oleh seseorang yang seperti _itu_? Pemuda yang sepuluh kali lebih mengagumkan dari yang pernah siapapun bayangkan. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengguncag dunia dengan segala kebaikannya. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Kris.

Kris, yang hancur dan memar dan terluka dan terpukul dan terpuruk dan—

Bagaimana mungkin Huang Zitao mencintai seseorang sepertinya? Seseorang yang terbuang dari sekolah, dengan kerangka di lokernya—yang membuatnya lebih baik tetap diam dan menutup rapat—menutup diri sangat, sangat, sangat jauh dari Zitao. Kris merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri tiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan Zitao mengetahui betapa buruknya ia.

_._

_Did you know you're an angel?_

_That forgot how to fly…_

_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time I see you cry?_

_._

Pertama kalinya Kris melihat Tao menangis, ia ingin saat itu menjadi terakhir kalinya air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

Terkadang, Kris melihat Zitao duduk sendirian di meja di perpustakaan—membaca buku. Dia terlihat damai dan tenang; Kris ingin melihat sosok itu selamanya di sisinya. Ia dapat melihat jika Zitao begitu tenang saat jauh dari pengurus OSIS, teman se-timnya dari klub m_artial arts_, temannya yang ia sayangi dan siswa lainnya. Kris ingin menjaga seberkas senyum kecil itu di wajahnya.

Tetapi saat ia melihat Zitao menangis—dengan bahu bergetar dan bibir terkatup rapat untuk meredam isakan yang mungkin akan keluar tanpa kenginannya—Kris merasa dirinya hancur di dalam karena ia tahu jika sebagian dari diri Zitao telah menghilang. Karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya. Karena dia Kris, si terbuang.

Kris mengira jika stres-lah yang membuatnya menangis, tapi tidak hingga kemudian ia mengetahui jika seorang gadis, Jing Mei, yang sangat dekat dengan Zitao telah meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. Jing Mei telah bisu, ia disiksa dengan kejam dan sedang dipulihkan kembali kesehatannya di rumah sakit setempat. Gadis itu menatap Zitao selayaknya bunga matahari menatap sang surya. Zitao mengunjunginya setiap hari di rumah sakit setelah rapat OSIS, kegiatan bela diri atau setelah ia bermain dengan temannya.

Hal ini tidak bertahan hingga ia mempelajari buku yang yang telah Zitao baca sepanjang waktu—semuanya adalah buku yang menjelaskan tentang bahasa isyarat.

Tak ada yang melihat Zitao menangis di dalam.

Mereka tak melihat airmata saat Zitao menangis; mereka tak melihat bagaimana ia duduk sendirian di perpustakaan yang sepi dan kosong dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya, dengan kepala tertunduk di atas lipatan tangannya. Mereka tidak terpuruk dan melihat dengan mata terbuka lebar saat pemuda yang mereka sayangi sedang tersiksa oleh cintanya yang tak lagi ada. Mereka tidak menangis karena mereka tak tahu _apapun._Zitao_ kumohon _jangan menangis, kau tidak seharusnya mengalami ini _kau benar-benar tidak seharusnya mengalami ini_.

Tapi mereka melihat senyuman yang Zitao pasang di wajahnya pada keesokan harinya.

_._

_Did you know that I loved you, or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And it isn't going anywhere_

_I'm here to make you happy; I'm here to see you smile_

_I've wanted to tell you this for a long while_

_._

Maka Kris berencana untuk meninggalkan sepucuk surat di loker Zitao setiap hari, meyakinkannya jika semua akan baik-baik saja—memberinya kata-kata yang terkesan _cheesy _namun sesuatu yang ia tulis dengan setulus hati—dan mengatakan padanya jika masih begitu banyak yang menyayanginya dan peduli padanya. Kris tak pernah melewatkannya satu hari pun sejak dimulai tahun ajaran baru.

Dia telah melakukannya sejak hari pertama dan tak pernah ketahuan. Hanya hampir, sebenarnya.

"Kris?" suara yang begitu ia kenal terdengar di belakangnya pada suatu ketika, dan Kris nyaris menyumpahi dirinya sendiri saat ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Zitao. Di sampingnya, Sehun—yang dikenal sebagai bendahara OSIS—melihatnya dengan alis terangkat. Zitao memiringkan kepalanya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Kris merasa ingin bersembunyi ke dalam lubang sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukankah lokermu _jauuuuuuh_ dari sini?" Sehun bertanya padanya, melebarkan tangannya ke dua sisi untuk menunjukkan '_jauuuuuuh dari sini_'. Wajahnya terlihat campuran antara '_memangnya siapa kau_' dan '_apa yang dengan beraninya kau lakukan di sini_'.

Kris benar-benar tak menyukai Sehun. Maka ia fokus kembali ke arah Zitao.

"Aku, uh, buku sejarah dunia." ia berkata dengan keras, mengangkat buku tebal yang dipegangnya erat-erat. "Aku mengambilnya untuk temanku. _Well_."

_Lancar._

Zitao menaikkan alisnya bingung kali ini. Dan itu sepuluh-ribu kali lebih imut daripada yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia bergeser ke kanan dan mengamati loker—dimana Kris berdiri tepat di depannya. "Yixing, maksudmu? Kupikir aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa buku sejarah untuk PR."

Kris menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. "Uh, _yeah_, tapi kau tahu—Yixing. Selalu melupakan sesuatu." ia mengangkat tangan dan mengayunkannya dengan setengah hati seolah berkata _'Oh, sial kau Yixing'_ (walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tahu siapa itu Yixing).

Sehun mendengus, tapi tak disangka-sangka, Zitao tertawa riang dan tanpa beban. Cara Zitao tertawa—Kris merekam suaranya dalam hati sebagai 'hal yang akan kupikirkan sebelum tidur'.

"_Well_, akan kupastikan untuk mengingatkannya lagi lain kali, hm?"

Zitao mengedip pada Kris; seolah ia bergurau—dan Kris nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya dengan gugup.

Jantung Kris berdentum keras di rongga dadanya; keringat di telapak tangannya terlihat semakin banyak dan ia nyaris pingsan karena semua sensasi bertubi-tubi yang dirasakannya, sehingga ia malah mengangguk dengan kaku saat ia sangat ingin mengatakan 'kumohon tetaplah tertawa seperti itu untukku'.

"Zitao, ayo pergi," Sehun bergumam, menarik-narik baju sang ketua OSIS. Zitao menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan dibalas Sehun dengan sebuah dengusan. "Luhan mungkin masih menunggu."

Zitao tertawa geli dan mengangguk, mengacak rambutnya sayang (mengabaikan keluhan yang didapatnya dan pandangan yang baru saja Kris kirimkan ke arah Sehun), sebelum beralih ke Kris lagi.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Kris!" _Kau tak pernah menggangguku, Cantik._ "Sampai jumpa lagi?" tiba-tiba, Zitao berjinjit dan memeluknya dengan erat sebelum pergi dan menatap Kris dengan galaksi di matanya, juga senyuman yang terlihat seolah bersinar begitu terangnya—membuat Zitao menyandang julukan Si Emas. "Dah, Kris!"

"Huh…? Oh… _Well_… dah…" ia melambaikan tangan dengan perlahan, tapi Zitao telah berada di sudut sana, berbincang ramah dengan Sehun tentang masalah OSIS—berbincang seperti ia tak pernah memeluk Kris dengan erat seolah ia adalah jalur kehidupan yang Zitao butuhkan, seolah ia adalah … seseorang yang berharga.

Kris mencengkeram buku sejarah dunia ke dadanya dengan erat saat ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh menghantam loker dan merosot hingga ia terduduk di lantai berkeramik yang dingin.

* * *

_Dear Zitao,_

Bagaimana keadaan OSIS? Aku tahu, pasti banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan—tapi kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Taman sekolah terlihat sepuluh kali lebih baik saat kau mulai merawatnya sendiri! (Ditambah, aku berpikir Kepala Sekolah tidak bertambah galak saat ia mengunjunginya.)

Aku melihatmu sering tersenyum hari ini, dan kuharap itu karena surat-suratku yang bodoh ini, haha. Kau tahu, senyumanmu begitu menyinari hariku. Hari semua orang. dan aku berencana untuk menjaganya tetap disana. Jika kau mengijinkanku.

Ketika saat itu datang, aku berjanji aku akan mengungkapkan jati diriku padamu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak berkpikir untuk menyebabkan lebih banyak stres untukmu denngan Tes Akhir Minggu yang akan segera datang, haha. Ngomong-ngomong, jaga dirimu dan jangan biarkan apapun hasil tes yang akan kau dapatkan mempengaruhimu! Kau akan melakukannya dengan baik, lagipula, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.

…Sejujurnya, aku berharap aku punya kata-kata yang bagus yang bisa menjelaskan betapa aku memujamu dan betapa kau sangat berarti untukku. Tapi, sayangnya, hanya kata-kata saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku untukmu. Aku hanya dapat berharap jika suatu saat perasaanku dapat tersampaikan padamu.

Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan kuharap harimu menyenangkan!

Yours truly,

KW

P.S. Jangan khawatir soal kompetisi _martial arts_ yang akan datang. Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin di dunia ini bagimu.

* * *

(Tao tersenyum sangat lebar hingga seolah nyaris membuat wajahnya terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Lalu ia meletakkkan surat itu di kotak yang sama—yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan surat-surat lainnya yang didapat selama beberapa bulan terakhir.)

.

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_._

Zitao jatuh padanya.

Secara harafiah, jatuh padanya.

Zitao sedang berusaha menyelesaikan sebuah novel, _Everyday _oleh David Levithan, dan Kris, seolah menjadi bisul yang mengganggu, bergerak mendekat dengan mata yang awas. Ia mengarahkan jemarinya di atas deretan jilid beberapa buku, berpura-pura tertarik pada beberapa diantaranya. Dia bahkan mengambil sebuah buku dan membalik-balik halaman dengan ekspresi pura-pura tertarik. (Dia tak mempedulikan buku tentang 'Menghargai Diri Sendiri').

Zitao mengerang pelan saat merenggangkan lengannya, berdiri di pijakan tangga, saat ia berusaha untuk meraih buku yang di luar jangkauannya. Meskipun menjulang tinggi di antara para siswa (tapi tidak bagi Kris, yang merasa baik-baik saja, menurutnya. Karena Zitao memiliki tinggi yang sempurna baginya untuk mengistirahatkan daunya di bahu Kris atau kepalanya mungkin, atau memeluknya dari belakang, atau—), Zitao masih berusaha untuk meraih buku dari rak paling atas. Ini adalah pemandangan yang menggemaskan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu sebagai usaha terakhirnya, Zitao berjinjit di ujung kakinya, seperti saat ia memeluk Kris, dan selanjutnya ia tergelincir di udara.

Kris menjadi amat panik. Ia berlari ke depan dengan lengan terulur.

Dan sekarang ia menangkap sesosok malaikat yang jatuh.

"Oh, Kris!" seru Zitao sambil mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, seolah ia melayang jatuh di udara dan jatuh dari tangga setiap hari. "Yah... ini sangat tak terduga. Aku—yah—um… terima kasih." Ia tersipu malu dan Kris memuji dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjatuhkan Zitao dengan kakinya yang seolah menjadi jeli dengan cepat.

"Um… tak masalah, Tao," Kris bergumam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kebiasaan saat gugup. Tak disadarinya jika ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Tao yang merona, dan sekarang keduanya melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan terkejut dan malu.

"_Well_, ummh, kurasa aku jatuh ke padamu, huh?" Zitao tertawa dan dengan gerakan main-main i mendorong dada Kris dengan sikunya. Kris merasa bersyukur atas pengalihan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Zitao, berpura-pura merasa sakit saat ia menangkap Zitao di bawah. (Ia menyadari jika ia menjadi sedikit norak saat berada di dekat Tao, tapi tidak apa-apa, asalkan selama itu karena Tao.)

Mengusir butiran debu imajiner, Zitao mendongak ke arahnya dan tersenyum cerah. "_Well_, Kris, aku tidak merasa kita sudah berkenalan dengan benar. Kupikir tindakan heroik seperti itu seharusnya mendapatkan penghormatan yang layak."

Kris merasa seolah disentak oleh pemikiran ini; kejutan yang menyenangkan. Benar—mereka tak pernah benar-benar berkenalan satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana Zitao bisa mengetahui namanya?

Kris menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan tertawa—yang semoga saja tidak terdengar gugup, karena ya Tuhan, ini sangat merusak syaraf dan ia tersadar; seketika ia bertanya-tanya apakah pakaiannya baik-baik saja—dan mencoba bergurau sebagai upaya pendekatan lagi. "Tidak seperti ksatria yang menyelamatkan gadisnya yang sedang dalam kesulitan," godanya. Ia mengeryit dalam hati karena lelucon buatannya yang payah. (Tapi ia tak tahu jika ini akan menjadi gurauan yang berlangsung lama antara keduanya di masa yang akan datang). Ia menjentikkan tangannya canggung untuk memecah keheningan.. "Kris Wu. Juga dikenal sebagai Ksatria Berbaju Besi-mu." _God __dammit__, Kris, apakah kau tak tahu kapan saatnya untuk diam?_

Tanggapan yang ia dapat sungguh menggemaskan. Kris hanya tak menyangka, betapa ia telah hidup di dunia ini sekian lama, menghirup udara yang sama dengan Zitao, tanpa mati oleh kelucuan yang secara alami dihirup dan dihembuskannya.

"Siapa bilang aku adalah gadis!" serunya; dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi merah sempurna, sebelum ia ditegur dengan suara 'ssstt' keras oleh penjaga perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Rona di merahnya sedikit berkurang, tapi kemudian ia menggembungkan pipnya dengan sebal. Kris tertawa dan menekannya sampai Zitao memukul tangannya agar menjauh. "Hmph. Huang Zitao. Dan aku _bukan _gadismu yang sedang dalam kesulitan."

Mereka nyaris—secara resmi—saling mengenal dalam tiga-puluh menit, namun mereka melakukannya dengan mudah seolah mereka telah berteman seumur hidup mereka. Dan kemudian Kris merasakannya. Ia merasakan perasaan kecil mulai tumbuh di dadanya—wajahnya seolah disiram oleh perasaan itu.

_Harapan._

Berharap jika sosok indah di hadapannya ini kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang akan ia berikan ucapan selamat pagi dan selamat malam. Berharap jika dia akan menjadi seseorang yang akan mengecup tiap tetes airmatanya, untuk mendekapnya ketika ia merasa takut.

Tapi saat Zitao menjabat tangannya dengan tegas, dengan sepasang mata yang berkilat senang, ia memadamkan perasaan ini. Ia malah melabelinya sebagai persahabatan. Karena Kris Wu dapat menerimanya. Ia telah bersabar selama setahun terakhir—apa bedanya jika ia bersabar sedikit lebih lama?

Berteman dengan sesosok malaikat sepertinya jauh lebih dari yang pernah ia harapkan.

Dan yang membuatnya sepuluh kali merasa sepuluh kali lebih baik ialah karena Zitao tidak berlari menjauh dan berteriak.

_._

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_

'_Cause we got such an amazing friendship that you don't want to lose_

_Well, I don't want to lose it either_

_But I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting, babe,_

_So just take my hand._

_._

Hari-hari telah berlalu, minggu terlewati, bulan terlampaui dan akhirnya setahun telah dijalani.

Dan Kris tak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Persahabatan menakjubkan yang Tao dan ia ciptakan nyaris menghancurkan hatinya karena intensitas hubungan mereka.

Ia telah menyaksikan Tao menjalani saat-saat terburuk dan paling sulit (Itu kata-kata Tao—bukan dia. Ia pikir Tao tak pernah berbuat kesalahan sedikitpun, bahkan sejak ia dilahirkan). Ada saat dimana Kris akan berlari menuju minimarket di pinggir jalan sepi dekat rumah Zitao lalu membelikannya sebungkus keripik kesukaannya dan es krim, dengan gemas memperhatikan Tao tergiur seketika dan memanjakannya dengan _junk food_—meskipun esok harinya akan dilangsungkan kompetisi _martial arts_—hanya untuk melihat Tao menatap ke arahnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Kris!"

Adapula saat dimana ia dengan santainya duduk di samping Tao, mendengarkannya bicara tentang kekhawatirannya di masa depan, lalu sekolah, keluarga dan ia akan berkata "Semua akan baik-baik saja Tao". Dan itu lebih dari cukup, karena mereka saling bersisian, memberikan dukungan emosional dalam diam.

Dan ada saat yang lain yang membuat hidupnya terasa berharga, membuat senyumnya lebih lebar dari yang terakhir kali ia lakukan. Ada saat dimana Kris menjadi orang pertama yang akan Tao peluk setelah memenangkan kompetisi, dan ada saat dimana Tao membiarkan Kris tertidur di atasnya dan ia akan puas hanya dengan memandang wajah Tao sampai ia bergumam "Aku tahu aku menarik dan yang lainnya, tapi tidurlah sekarang" dengan matanya yang terpejam dan membuat Kris nyaris berkata 'Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika ada hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, seperti menatap wajah yang katanya menarik ini?'

Zitao membuat Kris ingin terbang, untuk memberinya dunia dan lebih karena ia sudah seharusnya tak kekurangan apapun.

Saat setahun telah berlalu, Kris dapat melihat hal-hal mulai berubah. Ia dapat melihat cara Zitao seakan menatapnya dengan penuh arti saat Zitao pikir ia tidak sedang melihat. Seperti bagaimana ia menatap Zitao di kelas tanpa malu-malu. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan Zitao terus-menerus, saat ia memeluknya di waktu yang terasa aneh. Ia hampir bisa mengerti kata-kata tak terucapkan dari lidah Zitao. Ia hampir bisa menggapai dan menyentuh perasaan seperti tersetrum yang memercik dia antara mereka setiap Zitao memberinya senyum lembut yang langka, yang jauh berbeda dari senyumannya yang biasa tapi masih membuatnya terpesona.

Kris merasa jika Zitao hanya takut akan apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimanapun juga, secepatnya akan dilakukan pemilihan universitas dan mereka semua harus mulai memikirkan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan hidup mereka. Ketidakpastian tentang semua ini bahkan membuat Kris gugup, tetapi bersama Tao perasaan gugup itu bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Menjadi ketua OSIS, kapten tim _martial arts_, membantu penjaga perpustakaan sesekali, dan menjadi pekerja sosial begitu menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak—membuatnya jauh dari anak itu—dan pastinya benar-benar membuat Tao tertekan. Karirnya tak menentu, dan Kris sering mendapati Zitao menatap tanpa fokus dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong di wajahnya—seperti saat ini.

Tapi Kris dapat menunggu. Ia dapat melakukannya. Karena Kris orang yang sabar. Ia telah bersabar untuk waktu yang lama—dan sedikit kesabaran tak akan melukainya.

_._

_He fell in love with his best friend_

_When he's around, he feels nothing but joy_

_But he was already broken and it made him blind_

_He could never believe that love would ever treat him right_

_._

Lalu bodoh,Si_ bodoh_ Park Chanyeol datang dalam gambarannya.

Park Chanyeol, murid baru idiot yang datang saat mereka sudah berada di semester dua. Park Chanyeol, yang ternyata adalah siswa menawan yang telah menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Park Chanyeol, orang baru yang sepertinya telah menarik perhatian setiap orang. Termasuk Zitao.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol?" Zitao bertanya dengan santai pada suatu hari, memutar-mutar setangkai bunga diantara jemarinya. "Orang yang menarik, huh?"

Mereka berbaring di taman—dalam kasus Zitao, berbaring di perutnya sedangkan kakinya menendang udara ke bolak-balik dengan malas—mengobrol seru antara mereka sendiri. Zitao membuat mahkota bunga dan Kris menatap awan. Ia menyebut Zitao banci. Zitao menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut.

"Well, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan orang itu," gumam Kris sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, hanya penasaran," Zitao mendesah, dan Kris merasa sesuatu yang menyerupai rasa takut mengalir di perutnya. Ia tahu ia telah sebuah menetapkan sebuah janji pada dirinya sendiri mengenai hal ini, tapi itu terdengar seperti helaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kris akan tahu karenanya—ia juga melakukan hal itu, hampir setiap hari. Rasa cemas mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya.

"Ya?" kata Kris dengan bingung, berjuang berdebat dalam pikirannya. _Ini tentang kebahagiaan Zitao,bukan kebahagiaanmu. Dia akan beralih ke hal-hal yang lebih besar dan lebih baik,tentu saja. Dia tak bisa tetap bersamamu, kau bukan sapa-siapa. Zitao layak mendapat yang lebih baik. Hal terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan adalah tetap bahagia untuknya._ Tapi Kris menemukan dirinya telah membenci Chanyeol sedemikian rupa. "Apa yang membuatnya begitu menarik?"

Zitao menatap Kris dari balik bahunya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa, Kris?" ia bertanya dengan perasaan getir dalam suaranya. Berbalik dengan punggungnya dan berguling untuk berbaring di sebelah Kris. "Ini bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Aku hanya berkata jika dia adalah orang yang menarik. Tidak perlu berpikir lebih jauh. Dia baik-baik saja."

Tapi ia tidak baik-baik saja. Karena Kris merasa tak dapat mempercayai diri sendiri lagi. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang lebih baik—karena cinta tak pernah hadir padanya di masa lalu. Ia begitu hancur bahkan untuk membayangkan bagaimana mungkin Zitao dapat mencintai orang sepertinya, betapa mudah baginya untuk berpikir jika Zitao dapat dengan mudah beralih mencintai orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Kris membuka mulutnya, berpikir baik-baik, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Zitao tersenyum lembut sambil bergerak mendekat ke arah Kris, hingga lengan mereka bersinggungan. Ia bangkit, dan geraknya seolah mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, dasar bodoh," kata Zitao pelan, seraya memasangkan mahkota bunga di atas kepala Kris, merapikan rambutnya ke bawah hingga ia merasa Kris terlihat rapi. "Tidak sekarang dan tidak dalam waktu dekat. Butuh usaha besar untuk bisa menjauh dariku, kau tahu."

_Bagus. Jangan lakukan. Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan bahkan semenitpun tanpa kau di sisiku._

Ia malah berkata, "Aku tak pernah berencana untuk menjauh darimu. Ksatria macam apa yang ingin menjauh dari gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Zitao memukulnya. "Katakan itu pada satu-satunya yang memakai mahkota bunga, Ratu Kris!" ia berteriak dan Kris dengan jahil mendorongnya hingga terbaring di atas rerumputan. Gelak tawa mereka mengisi keheningan yang semula ada di sekeliling tempat itu, dan hati Kris perlahan terasa ringan.

Dan saat ini, Kris membiarkan dirinya percaya. Membiarkan dirinya percaya mengikuti pikiran yang telah ia coba tekan dengan keras di tahun terakhir ini.

Dia membutuhkan Zitao; dia membutuhkannya seperti tiap tarikan nafas yang ia hirup dan tiap tegukan air yang ia minum. Dia membutuhkan Zitao untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Dia butuh utuh untuk tetap mencintai Zitao sepenuh hati dan jiwanya, dan dia akan berusaha keras mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat Zitao mencintainya sebagaimana yang Kris rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Karena dia membutuhkan Zitao seperti bulan yang membutuhkan matahari.

Chanyeol tak akan masuk ke dalam persahabatan mereka. Zitao di sini sekarang, dan ia tak akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat (benar 'kan?). Kris hanya berharap jika Zitao benar-benar pergi, dia akan bahagia dimanapun dimanapun ia berada. Bahkan sekalipun Kris berada jauh, jauh, jauh darinya.

Karena Kris adalah orang yang sabar.

_._

_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_

_And I hope by the time I'm done with this song I hope I have figured it all out._

_._

Chanyeol menghalangi persahabatan mereka. Atau setidaknya ia mencoba.

Tidak ada saat dimana Chanyeol tak ada di tempat Zitao berada, dan hal ini membuat ini membuat Kris gugup dan takut. Chanyeol selalu terlihat menginginkan untuk menyentuh Zitao di beberapa tempat, entah itu di bahu, tangan atau—terkadang—paha, dia selalu _menyentuh_ Zitao. Kris benci ini. Dia ingin menarik Zitao agar menjauh dari Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikan pemuda manis itu dalam pelukannya.

Namun sekali lagi, apa yang bahkan dapat Kris lakukan?

Kris dikucilkan oleh kelompok siswa, terlalu takut untuk melangkah keluar batas dan terlalu hancur untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh Zitao. Ia mengakuinya sejak lama, dan akan terlihat bodoh untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi ia begitu membutuhkan Zitao. Dia tak sanggup saat Zitao bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol, mengulas sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya seperti yang selalu ia berikan pada Kris. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyatann itu. Ia tak bisa dan tak ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskannya, dan karena itulah mengapa Kris takut, marah, gugup dan merasa begitu terganggu.

Ia melihat bagaimana cara pandang siswa lain terhadapnya. Mereka menatapnya seolah ia adalah sampah dan terkadang mereka berkata—tanpa repot-repot untuk memelankan suara—pada diri mereka sendiri: "Aku penasaran, kenapa Tao bergaul dengan orang _itu_? Lihat dia, memangnya dia pikir siapa dia? Ini benar-benar omong kosong."

Kris telah mendengar kata-kata ini dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu seumur hidupnya—dan sebenarnya ia mulai mempercayai mereka. Ia telah berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai mereka, mengapa ia tidak memilih untuk… menyerah?

Ia berpikir jika ia memang sampah. Ia berpikir jika ia tidak pantas untuk Zitao. Ia berpikir jika semua orang benar. Ia pikir jika bukanlah hal yang benar untuk berada di sisi Zitao, karena seseorang seperti Zitao harus berda di tempat yang jauh di atas kepala Kris. Begitu jauhnya sampai ia tak dapat terbang untuk menggapai Zitao. Dan Zitao tak akan jatuh untuk menemuinya.

Hari itu, Kris tidak meninggalkan surat di loker Zitao untuk pertama kalinya sejak dimulai tahun pertama siswa baru.

Dan hari itu pula, saat keduanya berkunjung ke rumah Kris, Zitao mengetahui sesuatu.

_._

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_._

"Zitao, pernahkah kau bermimpi untuk terbang?" Kris berpikir keras sambil memainkan rambut pemuda manis yang tengah ia ajak bicara. "Seperti, terbang sungguhan? Sayap dan hal bodoh lainnya?"

Tao mengerang seraya menggesekkan wajahnya ke perut Kris (membuatnya menyentuh _sesuatu_ pada Kris yang seharusnya tak ia tempati) sebelum berbalik pada punggungnya sehingga kepalanya bertumpu di paha Kris. Ia mengerjap dengan ekspresi mengantuk ke arah langit-langit kamar dan berujar, "_Well_, aku bisa melakukan wushu. Itu nyaris mirip terbang 'kan?"

"Bukan, bukan, tapi terbang yang _sungguhan_," Kris memutar matanya lalu menyentil dahi Tao. Tao mengeluarkan rengekan tertahan dengan tangannya yang kemudian terulur untuk memegang dahinya. "Tidakkah kau mendengar bagian 'sayap dan hal bodoh lainnya'?"

"Tentu. Aku menyukai terbang seperti kebanyakan orang."

"Zi, aku sedang serius sekarang."

"Aku setengah sadar sekarang."

"Atau kau setengah tertidur sekarang?" Kris menyerang balik. Keduanya bisa memainkan _game_ ini.

Zitao menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kris. "Apakah kau setengah tidur?"

"Aku yakin, aku sepenuhnya sadar."

"Apakah kau benar-benar sadar sekarang?"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Zitao.

"Aku setengah tertidur, aku tak tahu apa yang telah kukatakan."

Itu benar, pikir Kris pada diri sendiri. Zitao luar biasa jujur (bukan berarti jika ia tidak jujur, ia hanya membuatnya secara langsung pada intinya tanpa harus berbelit-belit) saat ia bahkan nyaris tak menyadarinya. Pesan singkat terakhir mereka malam itu menjadi bukti yang cukup sebagai buktinya ("_Man_, aku sangat menyukai alismu, Kris", "Zitao, tidurlah sekarang", "_No man_, kau benar-benar tak mengerti. Itu terlihat seperti... persegi panjang yang posisinya miring", "Tidurlah Zitao").

Ada keheningan yang begitu nyaman saat Kris menonton beberapa drama yang selalu dipaksa Zitao untuk ditonton di rumahnya dan Zitao menatap ke arah langit-langit, tak diragukan lagi—membuat karakter dari celah-celah yang tercipta.

"Kurasa aku ingin," kata Zitao tiba-tiba, berbalik ke arahnya dan menggambar lebih banyak lagi bentuk-bentuk tak jelas di atas jins milik Kris dengan jarinya. "Terbang, maksudku. Kudengar itu sangat hebat—kau tahu, melihat segalanya dari atas sana. Jing Mei pernah mengatakannya padaku sekali dalam mimpi. _Benar-benar_ mengatakannya padaku. Dalam ucapan. Rangkaian huruf. Frasa. Kalimat. Suaranya sangat merdu. Kupikir mimpi menjadi kenyataan?" ia tertawa hampa dan Kris menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. "Tapi kudengar jika 'terbang berarti jatuh'. Pernahkan kau mendengarnya, Kris? Kurasa itu berarti jika kau meinginkan sesuatu—seperti, _sangat_ menginginkannya—kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang lain sebagai gantinya. Kehilangan sebagian dari dirimu. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Yeah," Kris menjawab dengan parau sebelum berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Yeah, aku mengerti yang kau maksudmu." ia telah kehilangan hati dan yang lainnya untuk Zitao.

Keheningan yag lain menyusul, tapi ini menjadi yang paling menenangkan saat ini. Kris melihat seorang pahlawan di TV mengejar seorang pria di depannya dari jarak jauh.

"Kris," panggil Zitao, memecah keheningan lagi. Ia bergumam dengan nada bertanya. Zitao mengerutkan dahinya dan bangkit, menatapnya di wajah.

"Kris." Zitao memanggil lagi, menatap pada Kris dengan ekpresi serius di wajahnya.

Kris ingin berpaling dan terlepas dari kuasa Zitao terhadapnya, karena cara Zitao menatap padanya terlalu jujur untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Matanya terlihat bening dan jujur; mengundangmu untuk membacanya seolah kau akan membaca buku yang terbuka. Ia takut jika mungkin ia akan tersesat di galaksi yang ada di mata Zitao, tapi ia juga mungkin takut kepada apa yang akan Zitao katakan selanjutnya. Hanya ada beberapa kesempatan saat Zitao memasang ekspresi yang begitu serius, dan itu seringkali terjadi saat ia harus membuat pengumuman penting.

Tetapi tetap saja, Kris memaksa dirinya untuk melihat, dan apa yang ia lihat membuatnya nyaris lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Mata Zitao bergerak memutar dengan tak menentu, cemas dan bingung. Ia terlihat seolah ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—ia tak berdaya dan begitu kehilangan. Tapi juga, di antara kebingungan itu, ia melihat hal lain yang tak ia mengerti. Keinginan? Tekad? Seolah Zitao ingin membuktikan sesuatu padanya. Tapi memangnya apa yangg ingin ia buktikan padanya? Kris membuat suara bertanya yang begitu lirih.

Kemudian hal yang aneh terjadi.

Tatapan zitao meluncur turun ke arah bibirnya.

Ia menatapnya seperti sebagaimana Kris lakukan kadang-kadang saat ia pikir Zitao sedang tertidur. Dan ini terlihat begitu intens, yang mampu menggetarkan Kris dan menakutinya secara bersamaan. Maka ia berdeham lagi dan memilih berpura-pura menguap.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur lagi," ia menyarankan dengan santai sambil mendorong kepala Zitao agar kembali terbaring di pahanya lalu menyisipkankan jemarinya lagi di rambut Zitao dan memijat kulit kepalanya dengan lembut. Dengan segera, ekspresi serius di wajahnya mencair dan meluruh seketika, iapun mendengkur pelan karena sentuhan Kris. Bersama dengan menghilangnya ekspresi serius di wajah Zitao, suasana menjadi damai tenang kembali sekali lagi dan Kris bernafas lega karena ia tak dapat membiarkan dirinya membayangkan jika Zitao benar-benar akan mencium_nya_. Itu mustahil. "Lagipula, kita tak mungkin bisa terbang. Ini hanya pemikiran bodohku."

"Hm…" Zitao mendesah, sudah terbuai kembali dalam tidurnya sementara jemari Kris terus membeikan pijatannya yang menenangkan. "Tak ada yang tak mungkin." Saat mengatakan iini, kelopak matanya terbuka lagi dan ia menatap Kris, nyaris tajam. "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini."

Kris bertanya-tanya apakah Zitao dapat membaca pikiran. Ia tak kan meragukannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi," bisik Kris, dan ia bermaksud setengah bercanda, tapi kemudian hal ini berubah hampir menjadi bisikan menyayat hati—dan ia bersyukur karena Zitao sudah memejamkan matanya sementara Kris bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

Hanya untuk hari ni, ia mengalah. Hanya sedikit, biarkan aku percaya jika harapanku bisa terwujudkan.

Dan harapan yang ia pikir telah ia lupakan muncul kembali sepuluh kali lebih kuat. Karena Zitaolah yang telah memberinya harapan ini.

_._

_But if you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_._

Suara sorak sorai membuncah di sekelilingnya, tepatnya pada bangku-bangku penonton saat Zitao melangkah ke tengah karpet, dengan segala ketenangan dan keanggunan laksana _leopard_. Kris menemukan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah keramaian yang disebabkan oleh para penggemar Zitao.

Ini adalah kompetisi terakhir tahun ini, sebelum musim olahraga berakhir, lalu Zitao dan dia lulus sekolah. Para gadis di sekitarnya menjeritkan nama Zitao, lalu para laki-laki di sekitar pun turut meneriakkan dukungan mereka, dan Kris berdiri di belakang, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar penuh rasa bangga terpatri di wajahnya. Ia tidak ikut bersorak, karena ia tahu Zitao tak perlu mendengar suaranya untuk mengetahui jika dia ada di sini. Dia hanya diam—menyaksikan segala gemerlap antusiasme itu dari kejauhan. Dan itu berhasil.

Ia bisa melihat Zitao meneliti bangku-bangku penonton, mencari dalam kerumunan padat penonton, sebelum akhirnya menemukan Kris berdiri di samping bangku penonton, memberikannya acungan kedua jempol sebagai dukungan. Zitao tersenyum dengan penuh terima kasih padanya, dan kerumunan itu menjadi semakin liar.

"Huang Zitao—" sebuah suara menyebutnya dengan jelas melalui _speaker_, kemudian disusul suara siulan menyeruak di udara. "—senior di Qingdao High School. Kapten Regu dari tim _Martial Arts_. Dengan cabang olahraga wushu."

Zitao membungkuk dengan hormat kepada kerumunan penonton sebelum memasang posisi bertarung—kaki jenjang yang menegang dengan penuh kekuatan dan sepasang mata yang dipenuhi tekad yang berkobar. Sorakan kembali bertambah dan sepertinya Zitao bertarung dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Lalu kemudian sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Zitao terbang di udara, dengan indahnya melancarkan tendangan dan melakukan putaran yang menggunakan lebih dari satu tarikan nafas. Penampilannya berlangsung sepuluh menit, dan semua benda yang ia gunakan adalah senjata yang pernah ia tunjukkan suatu hari ("Yang ini adalah Nunchaku—_ow!_', "Sepertinya kau butuh banyak latihan, Zi."), tapi Kris hanya menatap wajah Zitao. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dirasanya ia telah mengacaukan segalanya, bagaimana bibirnya terbuka sedikit untuk menarik nafas sebelum ia melayang di udara lagi, bagaimana rambutnya tersibak bersamaan dengan posisinya dalam cara yang paling mengagumkan, dan bagaimana sepasang matanya menembus para juri dan penonton dengan intesitas yang mampu membuat siapapun menjadi lemas pada lutut mereka.

Semua terlalu cepat, kompetisi itu berakhir dan kerumunan itu berada di bawah kaki mereka "_Huang Zitao memenangkan tempat pertama!_" dan mereka semua berbondong-bondong menuju ke arah Zitao seperti gelombang pasang. Kris melihatnya, rasa dingin menyiram dadanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dengan harapan dapat membuatnya lebih hangat, meskipun suhu sudah pengap di dalam _gym_.

Zitao menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menyeka tangan ke dahinya yang berkeringat dan dengan ramah menerima pujian dan hadiah dengan senyum rendah hati. Dengan sopan ia bergerak melewati kerumunan, seringkali membungkuk kepada setiap guru yang memberinya ucapan selamat dengan bangga. Tapi pandangan Zitao mencari sosok lain di sana.

"Hei." kata Zitao terengah-engah saat ia berdiri di depan Kris, bergerak pindah untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka di bawah deretan bangku-bangku penonton. Akhirnya, orang-orang mulai pergi, berbicara dengan keras mengenai betapa menakjubkannya penampilan Zitao tadi. Kris mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Hei kau," balas Kris, lalu mereka berdua hanya berdiri dan saling memandang, mengamati penampilan satu sama lain.

Zitao dalam balutan seragam klubnya yang berwarna hitam, dengan keringat yang menetes melewati lehernya—dan membuat rambutnya basah hingga terlihat seolah menempel lekat pada kepalanya—tapi terlihat seribu kali lebih baik dibanding beberapa hari terakhir yang membuatnya sangat cemas akan hari pertandingan. Kris dengan kaus polos dan _jeans_-nya, ia terdiam cukup lama. Tapi sepasang mata miliknya berbicara jauh lebih banyak daripada berbagai kata-kata yang dapat terucap di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terengah.

"Yah." Zitao berbisik sebelum ia berjinjit dan memeluk leher Kris dengan erat. Lengan Kris dengan sendirinya melingkari pinggang lenturnya dan, sekali lagi, ia menemukan dirinya dengan sesosok malaikat dalam pelukannya. Hatinya seolah membengkak pada tingkat yang ia pikir akan membuatnya meledak seketika. Zitao mengeluarkan suara seperti menyedot ingus dan Kris tertawa. "Kris…"

"Shh." ia berdesis pelan, menyatukan kepalanya dengan kepala Zitao, dan Zitao mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Zitao mengeluarkan suara rengekan lagi dan terisak, sebelum akhirnya airmata mengaliri wajahnya yang menawan, dan dengan pasrah ia berpegangan pada Kris.

"Shh," ia berbisik lagi. "Aku di sini. Aku ada di sini."

"Kris…" ia terisak, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher si pirang seolah ia tak pernah membenamkan dirinya ke tubuh Kris begitu sering sebelumnya. Kris mengusapkan tangannya ke punggung Zitao untuk menenangkannya.

Sekarang, sebagian besar penghuni di _gym _telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan hanya menyisakan Zitao dan dirinya di bawah bangku-bangku penonton. Kris tak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan airmatanya yang sempat tergenang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Zitao menarik diri dengan perlahan (Kris dengan tidak rela membiarkannya terlepas) dan mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maafkan aku," ia menangis dengan ekspresi lucu sementara ia terisak. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Terkadang aku memang bodoh, Kris."

Kris tertawa tanpa suara, lalu menghalau tangan Zitao dengan lembut dan menghapus airmatanya dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di samping kepala Zitao dan dengan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus kegelisahanan dan rasa takut yang Zitao miliki. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau hanya takut jika kau akan gagal, benarkan?"

Zitao mendongak ke arahnya, hidung dan bibirnya memerah. Ada keheningan saat Kris dengan telaten menyeka airmatanya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Yah, tentu. Aku menangis karena aku takut jika nantinya aku gagal," ia mengulangi ucapan Kris dan membuang pandangannya dari Kris.

Kris mengamatinya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hm?"

Zitao menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Kris. Ia menatap dengan tatapan serius itu lagi di matanya, sama seperti saat ia menatap Kris beberapa hari yang lalu. Salah hal yang membuat Kris merasa berdebar dan takut secara bersamaan. Kris tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Apa yang akan si kecil menawan Zitao akan katakan padanya?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak yakin jika ia ingin mendengarnya. Ia takut jika Zitao akan pergi darinya, pergi jauh, jauh, jauh sekali darinya, dan melupakannya. Ini adalah rasa takut paling tidak logis yang selalu ia miliki sejak saat mereka mulai pergi bersama, ia tahu, meskipun Zitao telah menekan rasa takut ini dengan setiap kali ia tertawa riang dengan Kris atau tersenyum sungguh-sungguh ke arahnya. Kris masih merasa gelisah. Karena seseorang seperti Zitao layak mendapat yang lebih baik dari dia. Kris panik dan terburu-buru berkata, "Zitao, aku—"

"_Kris, aku menyukaimu!"_ Zitao akhirnya mengatakannya, sebelum kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan mata terbelalak karena pengakuan tiba-tiba itu, dan Zitao dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya dan mulai menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku, _well_, bukan sekedar suka. Lebih seperti... uh… cinta?" ia mencicit dan menatap ke lantai dengan malu-malu, wajahnya merona parah. "Oh _God_, aku bisa lebih baik saat mengatakan ini, aku bersumpah, tapi aku basah oleh keringat dan aku meneriakkan semuanya padamu dan oh _God_, uh, apa yang ingin kukatakan sekarang adalah kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai siapapun, bahkan tidak Si Bodoh Park Chanyeol oke? _Geez_ dia hanya sekretarisku dan kau sempurna dengan apa adanya dirimu jadi aku tak mengerti kenapa—_mmf!_"

Kris membungkuk, memegang kedua sisi wajah Zitao dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Zitao seperti yang selalu ia ingin lakukan setiap malamnya saat ia menatap wajah Zitao yang terlelap. Dan seolah Zitao juga menginginkan hal yang sama, mereka berdua tahu apa harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Ciuman itu sedikit berantakan, ada saat yang agak canggung saat gigi mereka beradu dan hidung mereka bertubrukan, tapi selebihnya ini sempurna.

Mencium Tao adalah seperti yang selalu Kris impikan dan hal lebih lainnya. Bibirnya lembut dan bena-benar membuatnya kecanduan hingga membuat Kris ingin menciumnya lagi sepuluh ribu kali berulang-ulang. Rasanya manis, seperti buah persik yang sangat ia suka—tapi selain itu ia juga merasa begitu lega. Seolah ia telah melepaskan sesuatu dari dadanya yang telah ia rahasiakan sejak lama.

Saat Zitao membalas ciuman Kris, rasanya seperti sebagian dari dirinya terkuak lebar dan segalanya dipenuhi ketenangan dan—_oh,_ sudahkah ia menyebutkan jika Zitao memiliki galaksi di matanya?

Zitao menggerakkan bibirnya dengan perlahan, dengan cara yang nyaris begitu sensual. Sementara Kris dengan ciumannya yang terburu-buru dan begitu putus asa, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika malaikat di depannya ini benar-benar ada di sini dan nyata adanya, dan ia tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya—Zitao membuang waktunya yang berharga. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk Kris seolah memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi, dan matanya setengah terbuka sebelum akhirnya terpejam sempurna dengan bulu matanya yang sedikit bergetar.

Hati Kris semakin membengkak dan ia merasa seolah melambung di udara, seolah ia bisa pingsan kapanpun. Ia memrangkap Zitao dalam kungkungan lengannya, mengusapkan tanganya ke atas dan ke bawah punggungnya dengan menggila. Ia adalah orang yang pemaksa—sekalipunn ia adalah yang paling sabar—tetapi ia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk saat ini yang ia yakini tak akan ia lupakan.

Saat Zitao melepaskan diri untuk menarik nafas, Kris mencondongkan tubuh tanpa disadarinya, hanya untuk menautkan bibir mereka lagi. Dan Zitao mengeluarkan suara tawanya sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu kecupan terakhir di bibir Kris.

"Santai, Kris," ia berbisik di lehernya, dan Kris menggigil lalu melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat ke sekeliling tubuh Zitao. "Kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia."

"Yah," Kris balas berbisik, matanya terpejam sementara ia terhanyut dalam rasa bahagia dari sosok malaikat yang melupakan caranya untuk terbang di depannya. "Yah, kita punya, ya kan?"

Tao tertawa kecil dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kris. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya dengan lebih tegas. "Dan kurasa kau begitu sempurna dengan apa adanya dirimu." Ia menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Mengerti?"

"Yah," Kris ikut tertawa. "Aku mengerti." Ia menyeringai dengan bodohnya sambil menuntun wajah Zitao mendekat padanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan hatinya tak pernah terasa lebih ringan lagi daripada yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena hal paling penting yang benar-benar ingin ia katakan setiap ia melihat Zitao telah tersampaikan lewat udara.

.

_Did you know you're an angel that forgot how to fly?_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Baby, just come and take my hand_

_I will catch you if you fall._

_._

"…Hm... selamat pagi, Kris," Zitao menguap saat ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang berwarna _tan_—dan sangat telanjang dan eksotis, pikirkan sendiri—di samping Kris. Ia merapat lebih dekat ke arahnya, selimut di dekat mereka berkumpul di sekitar dadanya. Kris tersenyum bodoh karenanya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri," godanya—dan disusul pekik tertahan saat Zitao mencubit lengannya. "Yowch. Kupikir kita masih melakukan 'sesi pelukan setelah seks'."

Setelah pengakuan tiba-tiba dari keduanya, mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah Kris. Kris pikir mereka bisa saja melukai diri mereka sendiri—bahkan sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat tidur—karena begitu cepatnya mereka berlari kemarin.

"_Yeah_, tapi kau merusaknya, dasar bodoh." Zitao menggembungkan pipinya dan Kris menekan kedua belah pipi itu sambil tertawa, seperti berbulan-bulan sebelumnya. Zitao berpura-pura mencoba menggigit jari Kris—dan Kris menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. _Imut sekali._ "Aku akan memasak makanan untuk sarapan. Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"_Yeah_," kali ini Kris menguap, merentangkan lengannya kemudian memerangkapnya ke sekitar tubuh Zitao sehingga membuat ia semakin mendekat. Zitao menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris , mendengarkan detak jantungnya dengan seulas senyum kecil. "Bisakah kupesan ciuman Tao? Dengan _shower sex _sebagai pendamping, mungkin."

Zitao mengangkat kepala untuk menatap ke arah Kris, kemudian memukul dadanya. Kris mengerang setelahnya karena—ugh, itu benar-benar sakit. "Kau—kau—" ia tergagap dan wajahnya berangsur-angsur semakin merah sebelum akhirnya Kris menyelipkan tangan di belakang lehernya dan menciumnya menenangkan. Ini berhasil, dan saat ia menarik diri untuk dapat melihat wajahnya, Zitao menatap apapun kecuali dirinya. "A-aku akan membuat telur dan roti panggang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Kris tertawa dan Zitao merona lagi. Kris menampar pantat Tao dengan main-main dan sekarang giliran Zitao berjerit pelan sambil dengan agak takut-takut masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap memulai hari.

Kris meneggelamkan hidungnya di sebuah bantal yang paling dekat dengannya, menghirup aroma _peach_ dan _musk_ dan lainnya yang semuanya adalah aroma Zitao. Ingatannya berputar kembali ke saat dimana bibir Zitao terbuka dengan helaan nafas kecil dan suara erangan lolos dari kedua belah lembut itu, lalu rambutnya yang berantakan, kemudian mata indahnya yang setengah terbuka saat menatap dengan pandangan penuh hasrat dan cinta saat ia berbisik _'Kris'_ dengan mesra berulang kali.

Kris nyaris tak menahan pekikan _manly-_nya akan rasa bahagia yang begitu murni saat ia menengelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di bantal, dan bahkan menendang-nendang kaki ke udara dengan begitu kekanak-kanakkan.

_._

_I will catch you if you fall._

_._

Hari-hari telah berlalu dan sebelum kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu menyadarinya, mereka bahkan telah lulus SMA.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi legal sekarang?" Tao bertanya saat mereka berbaring saling berdampingan di taman, dengan ijazah di tangan dan impian di angan mereka.

Kris tertawa. "Rasanya menakjubkan. Tak sabar untuk mencari gadis seksi di bar sekarang."

"Hei!" Zitao berteriak dan dengan segera ia mengaitkan kakinya ke tubuh Kris, dengan tangan di bahunya untuk mencegah ia jatuh. Kris berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku adalah _kekasihmu_ dan aku adalah _hal terbaik _yang pernah kau _dapatkan._"

"Apakah kau baru saja membuat pengakuan?"

"Hei, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu, tahu!" Zitao menempatkan dirinya begitu saja di atas Kris. "Woo. Siapa yang tahu kalau upacara kelulusan itu sangat melelahkan."

Kris bergumam setuju sebelum menatap lurus ke atas, matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Zitao memekik terkejut saat Kris tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisinya, membuat tubuh Zitao merosot hingga ke pangkuannya. Zitao menemukan pegangan pada bahu Kris sekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya?" Kris berbisik sementara kedua tangannya melingkar nyaman di pinggang Zitao. "Sekalipun?"

"Hah? Apa? Uh… Tidak?" Zitao berkata bahkan tanpa dapat ia cegah. Kedua matanya membulat dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa apa—"

Kris memerangkap Zitao di rerumputan, tawanya terdengar riang dan bahagia. "_Oh God_, kau mengagumkan. Kau _benar-benar_ mengagumkan."

Zitao tak dapat menahan diri dan ikut tertawa bersama Kris. "Baru menyadarinya, ya?" godanya, dan Kris memutuskan untuk membalas Zitao dengan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

.

_I will catch you if you fall._

_._

Tao menjatuhkan pilihannya di sebuah universitas yang selalu ia inginkan saat ia mendapat beasiswa olahraga. Kris nyaris memilih universitas lain—tidak sebagus Zitao, bisa dibilang, tapi jelas mempuyai keistimewaan tersendiri.

Kris memiliki apartemennya sendiri di kota dimana ia pindah, dan Zitao sering mengunjunginya. Ia tahu Zitao tidak bisa tinggal dan hidup di apartemennya—meskipun faktanya ada sikat gigi lain di sebelah miliknya dan pakaian yang tak pernah ia tahu telah terlipat rapi di lacinya—karena orangtuanya masih sedikit overprotektif.

"Hm, aku sudah mencoba dengan alasan 'ini-dekat-dengan–kampus-ku' dan memohon 'aku-akan-menusuk-diriku-sendiri-jika-kalian-tidak-mengijinkan-ku-tinggal-dengan-pacar-ku'. Mereka keras kepala." Zitao mendesah dengan dramatis sambil merebahkan diri di sofa milik Kris. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mengubah dekorasinya? Dindingnya sangat… putih."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai _sense_ seperti itu, kau tahu." Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat ia menatap sekeliling dinding apartemennya. Benar, sedikit sekali tanda yang menunjukkan seolah ia bahkan pernah tinggal di ruangan ini. Tak ada satupun benda yang menggambarkan rumah barunya yang menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar hidup di sini. Tentu saja, terkadang ia punya, _sticky note_ yang aneh dengan coretan Zitao berserakan di beberapa dinding, tetapi masih tetap tidak terasa seperti di rumah. Dan ia tahu apa sebabnya.

Karena Zitao tidak di sini bersamanya.

_._

_I will catch you if you fall._

_._

"_Baobei_, ini terlihat seperti akulah pemegang kendali di hubungan ini." Zitao tergelak dan dengan bangga menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggul, puas dalam keadaannya yang setengah telanjang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan mengenai hal itu? Dominasimu sedang dipertanyakan, tahu."

Kris mengerang saat ia merosot di meja makannya. Tidak ada saat dimana Tao mengambil kesempatan untuk mengolok-olok Kris saat ia mendapati Kris menendang kakinya ke sembarang arah seperti anak kecil setelah sesaat dalam keadaan lemas. "Bisakah kau menyingkir? Pakailah kemejamu. Dan dominasiku sangat mutlak."

"Haha."

"Diamlah."

Zitao tertawa lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Kris, membiarkan kakinya menggantung tepat di atasnya dan duduk di sana seolah ia memiliki seluruh dunia. Kris menaikkan alisnya pada pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menyerangai semenatara tangannya meraih lengan telanjang Tao.

Tao mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan membungkuk hingga ia sejajar dengan wajah Kris, matanya menatap tajam pada Kris. "Kubilang, _apa yang akan kau lakukan mengnai hal itu?_" dan kemudian Zitao dengan keberanian yang entah darimana menjilat perpotongan bahu sampai leher Kris, terus hingga di bibirnya dimana ia mengapit bibir bawah Kris di antara belahan bibirnya dan menghisapnya dengan gerakan lembut, menggoda, kemudian menarik diri menjauh sebelum Kris dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya.

Kris mengeluarkan suara geraman yang nyaris terdengar seperti binatang buas saat ia mengangkat Zitao dengan mendekap erat pahanya. Zitao merespon dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Kris dengan anggun. "Kau benar-benar seorang Putri."

"Gadis," Tao mengoreksi dengan suara manja dan menggigit kecil telinga Kris. Kris mengeluarkan erangan rendah di tenggorokannya. "Lebih baik cepatlah, Ksatria Berbaju Besi, sebelum aku harus berangkat ke kerja _part-time_ku."

"Kau akan menjadi kematianku." Kris menggeram saat ia membawa mereka berdua menyusuri lorong dan kembali ke kamarnya, nyaris menabrak dinding saking terburu-burunya. "Aku benar-benar bersumpah."

"Ck, ck, mengalihkan dengan bersumpah? Aku terkejut." ia meraih salah satu _piercing _milik Kris dan memutar-mutarnya—dan Kris benar-benar memuji dirinya sendiri karena tidak melemparkan Zitao ke ranjang dan menyerangnya dengan brutal. Bahkan, ia membiarkan kekasihnya terbaring perlahan sebelum merangkak di atasnya, mengamati tubuh indahnya dengan pandangan lapar. "Waktu terus berdetik, Tuan Ksatria Kris. Ini akan menjadi kematian yang indah, hm?"

"Kau payah saat melakukan _dirty talk_." Kris menggigit kecil saat membungkuk untuk menekan ciuman ke dada Tao, yang membuat Tao menggeliat kecil karenanya. "Kau benar-benar payah."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukan _dirty talk _ padamu?" tanya Tao, suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi rendah dan parau. Kris gemetar saat Zitao menyeringai ke arahnya. "Karena aku bisa melakukannya, Kris. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi alasan kematianku." Kris mengulanginya lagi sebelum ia mencium Zitao di bibir dengan kuat. "Aku bersumpah."

_._

_So fall in love_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_._

Menyebut jika Kris terkejut ketika ia melihat Zitao duduk-duduk di sofa setelah dia kembali dari kuliah—sebenarnya—adalah ejekan yang meremehkan.

Terutama saat dilihatnya sebuah kunci menggantung di jarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kris bertanya pelan sementara ia membuntuti Zitao, menjatuhkan tas punggungnya dan menendangnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu, Kris," Zitao berpura-puraa menguap dan tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepalanya. Kris kemudian menyadari jika kepalanya tengah berbaring di atas ransel—jantung Kris berdetak makin cepat. "Menurutmu, apa yang sedang kulakukan?" lalu ia bangkit dengan tas ranselnya, yang berisikan kenangan dan benda berharga yang begitu identik dengan rumah Kris dan mungkin panda _plushie_nya juga, tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena—demi Tuhan—_ya_, Zitao di sini.

Dan untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, Kris merasa yakin akan satu hal. Jika Zitao di sini untuk tetap tinggal, dan ia tak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat.

.

_I will catch you if you fall._

.

.

.

.

.

**..::* FIN *::..**

.

.

.

Saya harap kalian menyukai fanfic terjemahan pertama saya ini. Walaupun saya tahu, ini masihlah buruk. Tapi terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Harap tinggalkan review untuk saya dan juga author aslinya sebagai apresiasi. Bagaimanapun juga kami akan merasa sangat senang menerima respon dari kalian.

Thanks for **daybreakdays**. Without your permission, I might not be able to translate your fanfiction and post it here. I'm happy because I'm not the only one who can enjoy your great stories.

Untuk readers tercinta, fanfiction ini saya persembahkan sebagai ganti ungkapan maaf karena telah menghilang selama beberapa bulan. Oh, dan anggap saja ini juga sebagai BirthdayFic karena tepat hari ini usia saya sudah 17 tahun~ *tebar konfeti* (Nggak modal banget ya, masa ngasihnya fic terjemahan lol).

Berikan respon kalian melalui review, supaya author pemilik cerita orisinil dari fanfiction ini tahu jika kita menyukai ceritanya :) Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita yang lainnya~ :*


End file.
